


Amalgamation

by HK44



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Short, author projects but like in a classy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Very simply put, he was a Wayne. He was an al Ghul. He was the brilliant amalgamation of two very different worlds.It still wasn’t fair everyone refused to recognize that.





	Amalgamation

He shoved a book on traditional swordplay back into it’s spot. It was a gift from his mother, hidden in plain sight so his father wouldn’t scowl and shuffle around him awkwardly for the next few days.

He could not be an al Ghul around him. 

But his mother was no better. The Robin insgnia he wore offended her. Her gifts were slight jabs.  _Remember who you are,_ they whispered.  _What I made you to be_. Though, it was not without admission that she gave him far more in things he liked than Father.

Father who stiffened just a tad whenever Damian paused to admire replicas of war and belittle the strategy presented to whoever was close enough to listen. Usually Grayson. Occasionally Duke. Once in a while, it was Drake. 

No, Father handed over books and trinkets but never anything concrete that  _proved_  he knew of Damian. And Mother just pushed her own agenda..

Damian drooped against the bookshelf. Couldn’t be an al Ghul around Gotham. Couldn’t be a Wayne when his mother was near.

It was aggravating. The push and pull. So far the only person to really take him as he was, from the beginning or, at least, before his death, was Grayson. But Damian wasn’t going to shoulder up under  _Richard’s_  name and pretend to be his son.

Damian stepped back and crossed to the doorway, pausing to gather up his jacket from his chair. He considered his name, plastered across the “adoption” papers. Damian  _Wayne_. No semblance of difference. No call out to who he was, who he had been.

It seemed unfair. Father was riddled by the mistakes of his past, practically defined by the motions.

So why couldn’t Damian be in that way, his past listed open, and prevail despite the actions done, as his father had? Why couldn’t Mother see that he had forgotten himself, her or the League? He used their training played down to a less murder-y key, after all. It was effective. Even if Father didn’t believe so.

Damian pulled his jacket on. 

He missed living with Grayson. At least with him, he rarely ever felt split in two and forced to pick sides. There was something whole that Grayson represented. A circus boy. A Gothamite. He pulled it all together.

He never ruined who Damian used to be. Just encouraged him to be better.

Damian hit the speed-dial quick. “Grayson?”

After a few rings, Grayson let out a low yawn over the receiver. “What’s up, little D?”

“Can I come over?”

He heard Grayson snort. “You’re already coming over either way, aren’t you?” Damian made a low noise. “Alright.” A click sounded. “Door’s open. Wake me back up when you’re here.”

In spite of himself, Damian smiled and hung up.

It was easier with Grayson. To be himself. In all the ways he wanted to be. Passing by a mirror hung low under a portrait dated back centuries, he caught a glance of his eyes in the low light. Bright green. Shocking. Like his grandmother’s. But his face he took from his mother, rounded and slender. His biting tone was hers, his skill was hers, his dominance. But his father gave him patience and give him stability.

Very simply put, he was a Wayne. He was an al Ghul. He was the brilliant amalgamation of two very different worlds.

It still wasn’t fair everyone refused to recognize that.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm, probably won't be able to get any fics longer than this out this month, even while on break. currently working on the sequel to my published book and very excited to finish off the rough draft soon so that's where most of my focus has been.
> 
> hope you all like this little thing


End file.
